


Лонгсливы с рукавами реглан

by yoojin8237



Series: может быть, это все, что у тебя есть (а может быть, я влюблен) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, oh my god they were roommates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, под одной крышей, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Свидания в слепую - заведамо плохая идея, особенно, когда их устраивает Ричи Тоизер
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier (Side Pairing), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Series: может быть, это все, что у тебя есть (а может быть, я влюблен) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209518
Kudos: 1





	Лонгсливы с рукавами реглан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baseball Tees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481581) by [thehoundisdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoundisdead/pseuds/thehoundisdead). 



> В ориге глава называется "Baseball Tees" - белые футболки с пришитыми цветными рукавами (вроде в фильме Билл носил именно такую)

Вот уже сорок пять минут Стэн просто сидел на диване. В будние дни он любит начинать смотреть фильмы около семи — в таком случае ему хватает времени и расслабиться, и насладиться картиной, и вовремя лечь спать, чтобы утром спокойно пойти на работу. И сегодняшний вечер должен был пройти по тому же сценарию, но.

Но не было Билла.

Вообще-то это тупо, потому что Стэну не _нужен_ Билл, чтобы просто посмотреть кино, он вполне способен провести замечательный вечер в компании самого себя, но у них есть традиция, окей? И это _очень крутая_ традиция, которая позволяет Стэну оккупировать свободное время Билла, и наблюдать краем глаза за мягко-помятым видом последнего. И этим вечером они _должны были_ заниматься именно этим, но Билла тут нет, и он не сказал, куда ушел, хотя разумеется, что он не обязан отчитываться перед Стэном, но… Но было бы неплохо узнать, придет ли он вообще сегодня домой.

_А что, если он придет с кем-то?_

Стэн покачал головой — это совсем не в духе Билла, и он скорее всего так не сделает. Скорее всего. Стэн надеется на это. «Боже, — вздохнул он, — мне нужно взять себя в руки». Он заметил, что начал ерзать, а пальцы — нервно теребить резинку носков. Ему просто нужно уже начать смотреть, иначе завтра он не выспится и устанет на работе, и кто знает, может быть Билл вернется домой, пока идет фильм и-

В замке раздается поворот ключа, так что Стэн хватается за носок, облокотившись одной рукой на подлокотник в попытке принять непринужденный вид, но вид вышел _чересчур_ непринужденный, так что Стэн торопливо переложил руку на колено, как раз в тот момент, когда Билл вошел.

На нем темно-зеленая рубашка под горло и темные джинсы. Выглядит он, конечно, симпатично; более опрятно и собрано, чем обычно, хотя нормальное состояние Билла — это полуночное клацанье по клавиатуре ноутбука с одержимостью маньяка, и Стэн подозревает, что для этого не нужен особый наряд. В любом случае, он выглядит очень мило, но это не тот Билл, который нужен Стэну _сейчас_ ; ему нужен — разомлевший, помятый и теплый.

— Хей, ты вернулся, — он слышит свой голос, стараясь не звучать как приставучка, когда Билл бросает ключи в чашку. Небрежно просунув руки под бедра, Стэн изо всех сил пытается сохранить невозмутимость.

— Ага, похоже, что моя п-подружка хочет побыть наедине со своим п-парнем, — Билл пожимает плечами, не зная какую гору только что скинул с плеч своего соседа. _Значит, ни с кем не встречался. В романтическом смысле._

— Я только хотел включить «Останься со мной», так что, если ты тоже хочешь посмотреть, — Стэн только на середине фразы понимает, как же _тупо_ было сидеть тут в ожидании Билла. Он, скорее всего, устал после посиделок с друзьями, так почему он должен захотеть смотреть _дурацкий_ фильм со Стэном; ему, наверное, просто хочется лечь спать или-

— К-конечно, я только переоденусь бы-быс… мигом короч, — улыбается Билл, этой слегка кривой улыбочкой, и на одной из его щек появляется едва-едва заметная ямочка, к которой Стэн хочет прикоснуться так яростно. Билл вопросительно склоняет голову в сторону своей комнаты, и Стэнли кивает, чувствуя на своих губах улыбку еще до того, как он действительно хотел улыбнуться. Он просто утопает в той мягкой очаровательности, которую _излучает_ его сосед.

Смена одежды не отбирает у Билла много времени, и Стэн тихонечко благодарит за это (все-таки уже довольно поздно), но пальцы все съезжают вниз и не дают покоя бедным носкам. Так много Стэну хочется сказать: что пускай Билл приглашает своих друзей в квартиру, когда ему только захочется, что они могли бы зависнуть все вместе — _«Как двойное свидание!»_ — но нет. Они не встречаются. И для Стэна же будет лучше, если он перестанет забывать об этом.

Шаги в коридоре заставляют Стэна вскинуть голову, и его пальцы сами по себе отпускают носки, мягко перемещаясь на колени. Билл одет в серые спортивные штаны и в синюю реглан-кофту. Всю поношенную и уютную, и Стэну хочется вцепиться в нее, прижать Билла так близко-близко, чтобы можно было уткнуться в изгиб чужой шеи, и держаться так крепко, чтобы он никуда не ушел.

Билл, подойдя к дивану, уселся с противоположной от Стэнли стороны, в сантиметрах тридцати. И это абсолютно не верное решение. Стэн не для того тут _мариновался_ ; он хочет прикоснуться к этому парню, вне зависимости нравится тому или нет. Ну и конечно, если Билл будет не против. «Но обычно он не против», — подумал Стэн с маленькой улыбкой и, после секундного колебания, переворачивается и забрасывает ноги на чужие колени. Совсем немного. Если Биллу не понравится, сбросить их будет очень просто.

Но Стэн не хочет знать, что происходит в этот момент на лице Билла; в голове кружат стаи неприятных мыслей: _«Вдруг Биллу это отвратительно, вдруг он догадается, что это значит для меня, вдруг…»_ Так что Стэну ничего не остается, кроме как сосредоточиться на телевизоре и запустить кино. Билл сидит как-то притихше и напряженно, но, как раз в тот момент, когда Стэн уже хочет убрать ноги и извиниться, его обхватывает чужая рука, а большой палец нежно водит по коже вокруг лодыжки. С такой лаской, что Стэн готов заплакать.

У Билла теплые ладони, это чувствуется даже сквозь ткань носков. Дурацких носков, темно-синих, усыпанных маленькими иудейскими звездочками, подарок Ричи тупо ради поржать. Но вообще-то носки не дурацкие и Стэн их любит, и сейчас Билл играется с тканью, танцуя кончиками пальцев по бархатистой поверхности.

Несмотря на постоянное печатанье за компьютером, у Билла нет мозолей, руки у него мягкие. И Стэн отчаянно желает знать, так же ли мягка кожа Билла во всех остальных местах. Он хочет оказаться в этих объятьях, хочет чувствовать поглаживания большого пальца на своих лопатках, хочет пропустить сквозь пальцы тонкие рыжеватые волосы и провести носом вдоль ключиц.

Стэн чувствует, как пальцы Билла двигаются, один из них обводит край носков, а потом тихонько проскальзывает под резинку. Стэн бросает на Билла быстрый взгляд, но все, что он видит, — сосредоточенного на фильме соседа. Наверное, Билл делает это все машинально или типа того, и это заставляет Стэна улыбаться, хоть он и пытается сдержаться.

_— Я в расцвете своей юности, единственной и неповторимой!_

_— Да, только останешься таким же дураком до старости._

— Тебе бы б-больше всех подошел Крис, — хохотнул Билл, переводя взгляд от экрана на Стэна в упор. У него на губах играет кривая улыбочка, и на долю секунды Стэн чувствует растерянность. Он не совсем понимает, о чем идет речь — похоже, стоило уделять больше внимания происходящему в фильме.

— Прошу прощения? — спрашивает Стэн, нахмурив брови, что, он надеется, даст все основания полагать, что он понимает суть происходящего. — Что это еще значит?

— Оу, ну знаешь, он весь такой смышлёный плохой мальчик и еще довольно с-стервозный, — снова разражается смехом Билл, и теперь Стэн все понимает — и разыгрывает обиду: строит шокировано-оскорбленное лицо, пока Билл продолжается хихикать. Стэну хочется поймать все эти смешки в банку и сохранить на будущее.

— Хочешь сказать, что _я_ стервозный? — ахает Стэн с выпученными глазами, прижимая руку к груди. Он ликует про себя, когда глаза Билла следят за этим движением и задерживаются чуть дольше положенного.

— На воре и шапка горит, — в голосе и глазах Билла пляшет благодушное лукавство, а Стэн _утопает_ в любви к нему.

— Не используй против меня пословицы, — заявляет Стэн, указывая пальцем в лицо Биллу.

— Да я просто говорю, — сквозь смех отвечает Билл, сжимая пальцы на лодыжке сильнее, и Стэн чувствует себя котом, нежащемся под солнышком. — Ты вообще хоть раз сл-лышал, как ты разговариваешь с Ричи?

— Ну, _кто-то же_ должен держать Ричи в узде, а на Эдди нельзя в таком положиться, — Стэну охота закатить глаза, и так как Ричи — его лучший друг с детства, то это _не считается_. Он использует этот разговор как возможность податься вперед, наклоняясь все ближе и ближе, и заговорщицки шепчет: " Он слишком влюблен».

Что-то меняется в лице Билла — оно освещается нежностью и теплом, но в следующий момент брови напротив съезжают к переносице, и Стэну это не нравится. Так что он сползает с ногами с колен и проскальзывает под бедра, щекоча, чтобы стереть это выражение, чтобы вызвать улыбку на губах Билла.

Что ж, это срабатывает.

~*-*~

— Нет.

— Ой, да брось, Стэн! Стэн-Супермен! Стэнни! — визгливо ноет Ричи вскидывая руки к небу и страдальчески вздыхает. Он падает на диван, бухнувшись всем телом на коленки Эдди.

— Отвали, долбан, — выплюнул Эдди, спихнув своего парня на другую сторону дивана.

— Твоя мама говорила ночью совсем не это, — ржет Ричи и полез назад, утыкаясь лицом в чужое плечо и забрасывая одну ногу на колени. В этот раз Эдди не возражает, а даже наоборот, раскрывает объятия, позволяя Ричи прижаться еще ближе. Тот, по-кошачьи урча и ластясь, бросил на Стэна самодовольный взгляд.

— Видишь, Стэниэль? У тебя тоже такое будет, _если ты пойдешь на свидание_ , — доказывает Ричи, противно чмокая Эдди в щеку.

Эдди от этого розовеет, и отрывает глаза от телефона, с очень серьезным лицом глядя на Стэна: «Не ходи на свидание, Стэн».

— Ой, да брось, Спагеттный человечек, ты же знаешь, что любишь меня, — Ричи смотрит вязко-нежно, и Стэн даже через всю комнату видит, что Эдди тает от этого взгляда. Он весь расслабляется, ну, может быть не считая пальцев, которые сильнее сжимаются на плече Ричи.

— Я знаю, что я ненавижу, когда ты меня так зовешь, — отбивает Эдди, но уже не так ядовито, и Ричи остается только откинуть голову назад, вздыхая в потолок, как бы говоря: _«Опять?»_

— Да пожалуйста, — отмахивается Ричи и садиться нормально, обращая все свое внимание на Стэна. — Слушай сюда, Стэнакин Скайуокер, ты _обязан_ пойти на свидание.

— Нет, не обязан, — отвечает Стэн, поправляя принесенную с собой книгу. Он не понимает, зачем он вообще пытается — читать рядом с Ричи тупо невозможно, но просто…

Это книга Билла.

И если честно, Стэн это от своих друзей скрывал — специально купил книгу в твердом переплете и обернул ее в другую обложку, типа это просто учебник по бухгалтерии. Его друзьям _не стоит_ знать, что он читает книжки Билла, и _особенно_ это не следует знать самому Биллу. Тот раз, когда его поймали, был очень неловким, но вот улыбка Билла, озарившая его лицо, когда он обо всем догадался… Лишь от одного этого воспоминания, сердце Стэна трепетало.

Эти истории были не совсем во вкусе Стэна — они были наполнены ужасами, зверствами и кошмарами, но вот манера письма очаровывала. И еще ему казалось, что один из новых персонажей может быть, совсем немного, списан с самого Стэна. Ну, или по крайней мере можно на это надеяться. Просто прописан этот персонаж с такой тщательностью и заботой.

Стэну нравилось думать, что Билл может видеть его в таком свете.

— Стэнабелль, _умоляю тебя_ , ты не понимаешь! — взвопил Ричи, вскакивая с дивана и сталкивая при этом Эдди, который лишь бросил на своего парня колючий взгляд и закатил глаза.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, спасибо, — огрызнулся в ответ Стэн, не оставляя надежды спокойно почитать. «Вьющиеся волосы мальчика трепал свежий ветер, и казалось, что весь он сиял под пристально следящим солнцем, даже тогда, когда ведал, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться — с ужасающим существом-»

— Тебе будет ну очень весело, — визгливо покрикивал Ричи, расхаживая по комнате и загибая пальцы, как будто для этого была необходимость. — Там будет еда и кофе, а мы все знаем, как ты любишь америстэно из того кафе, ты проведешь класснючий вечерок вне дома, и может быть даже потрахаешься-

— И опять же, спасибо, но нет, — Стэн смотрит в книгу, но не улавливает нити повествования, потому что Ричи принимается вопить прямо на него.

— Что еще значит «Спасибо, но нет»?! — Ричин голос повышается на еще одну октаву. — Тебе двадцать шесть, Стэн! _Двадцать шесть!_ Ты должен хотеть общаться!

— Я _общаюсь_ , — отвечает Стэн, наконец встречаясь с другом глазами и закрывая книгу. — Вот он я, сижу тут.

— Я и Эдди не в счет! Ты знаешь нас всю жизнь!

— И? Мы сейчас разговариваем, так? — Стэн поднимает одну бровь. — К сожалению.

— Стэнфорд, сейчас не время дерзить! — и прежде чем у Стэна хватает времени хотя бы подумать, Ричи вырывает книгу, перебрасывает ее через всю комнату и забирается на колени к другу. Он зажимает лицо Стэна между своих ладоней, к огромному неудовольствию последнего. — Тебе надо выйти из дома.

— Я уже вне дома.

— Тебе надо выйти и из нашего дома тоже.

— Ну, раз ты меня _выгоняешь_ -

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю, — серьезно говорит Ричи, наклоняясь ближе и глядя Стэну прямо в глаза. — Ты не можешь сохнуть по Денбро всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я _не_ , о чем ты вообще, как ты смеешь- — даже Стэну кажется, что его голос звучит слишком нервно, так что он качает головой и начинает заново, твердо глядя на Ричи. — Я не сохну по Биллу.

— Сохнешь!

— _Не_ сохну!

— Ты не умеешь врать мне-

— Первое — умею, втрое — я не-

— Достаточно! — рявкнул Эдди со своего места, отбрасывая телефон в сторону и раздраженно вздыхая. — Слушай, Ричи, ты не можешь заставить Стэна делать то, чего он не хочет, но-

— _Детка_! Как ты можешь вот так со мной?!

— _Но_ , Стэн, возможно это не такая уж плохая идея, выбраться из дома, — Эдди бросает слишком многозначительный взгляд сначала на своего друга, а потом на книгу, как попало лежащую на полу, и Стэн чувствует, как его щеки начинают гореть. _Разумеется_ , что Эдди все знает, он _всегда_ каким-то образом видит Стэна буквально насквозь. — По крайней мере, тебе стоит подумать над этим.

— Ненавижу, когда ты прав, — наконец бормочет Стэн после недолгой битвы в гляделки с Эдди.

— Супер! — ликует Ричи, спрыгивая с колен Стэна и победно вскидывая руки. — Я знал, что ты сделаешь верный выбор, Малыш Стэнни, ты будешь мне так-так-так сильно-пересильно благодарен после свидания!

— Сомневаюсь, — ворчит Стэн, на четвереньках подбираясь к книге и проверяя, на месте ли обложка, и только потом встает.

— И знаешь, не обязательно все время читать эту ботанскую шнягу! — восклицает Ричи, когда его друг направляется к выходу. — Ну типа, блин, Стэнолог, у тебя же выходной!

Стэн пересекается глазами с Эдди, на губах которого играет насмешливая улыбка. В ответ он тоже едва-едва улыбается, а потом пожимает плечами: «Мне нравится всякая ботанская шняга».

И с этими словами он выходит и направляется домой.

~*-*~

— Ричи, я буквально _только что_ ушел, что тебе опять _надо_?

— Забыл сказать, что ты должен быть в зеленом.

Стэн почувствовал, что у него начинает болеть голова: «Зачем, Ричи?»

— Я сказал твоему кавалеру что ты будешь в зеленом, — далее следует пауза, и Стэн практически слышит, как Ричи играет бровями. — И я располагаю информацией, что он будет в _синем_. В твоем любимом.

— Это… — Стэн умолкает, теряясь в воспоминаниях о Билле, когда тот надевает свою синюю кофту реглан, цвет которой подчеркивает голубые искорки в его глазах и контрастирует с рыжими прядями в его темно-коричневых волосах. — Ладно, Ричи. Я обязательно надену зеленое.

— Ты мог бы хотя бы _постараться_ хоть чуть-чуть быть взволнованным по этому поводу.

— Я постараюсь, — мягко отвечает Стэн, но при этом серьезно; да, он влюблен в Билла, но нельзя же вот так вечно застревать в ни туда, ни сюда состоянии. — Обещаю.

— Отлично. Тогда ты еще можешь _постараться_ залезть в штаны к-

— Бип-бип, Ричи.

— _Ладно_ , просто помни про-

— _До свидания_ , Ричи.

~*-*~

Как только Стэн заходит в квартиру, в нос ему ударяют запахи готовящейся курицы и специй. С каждым шагом уголки его губ ползут вверх, и, облокотившись на барную стойку, разделяющую кухню и общую комнату, Стэн осторожно опирается подбородком о ладонь, наблюдая, Билл виляет по кухне, пританцовывая. Он не оборачивается, и в обычной ситуации он бы уже услышал Стэна, разгуливающего по квартире, но похоже ему мешала громкая музыка, призванная развлечь готовящего парня.

_На заднем сиденьи машины, я-_

Тихо подпевает Билл; он кстати никогда не заикается, когда поет, и музыкальный слух у него не идеальный, но все равно это прелестно — слушать его. Стэн не собирался так широко улыбаться, но он чувствует, как его губы разъезжаются сами по себе.

_Твоя детка_

Билл разворачивается, все ещё напевая, но его лицо моментально вытягивается, когда он ловит Стэна за наблюдением. И это в крайней степени удивлённое лицо выдергивает Стэна, возвращая в реальность; скорее всего не стоит так откровенно показывать эмоции на лице. Особенно в присутствии Билла.

— Т-ты дома, — комментирует Билл таким тоном, словно сама концепция этого его шокирует. Стэн бросает взгляд на часы, и, вообще-то, обычно он возвращается домой даже раньше, так что такое выражение на лице его соседа совершенно необоснованно. Стэн отлепляет голову от ладоней и очень решительно решает не обращать внимания на прихватки с цветочками на руках Билла.

— Угу, — хмыкает он, с кривой ухмылкой, Биллу, который все еще продолжает пялиться огромными совиными глазами.

— Не думал, что ты п-придешь так рано, — улыбается в ответ Билл. — Сегодня мне не х-хотелось п-писать, поэтому я приготовил курицу по-пармски и п-пюре. Можешь поесть, если х-хочешь, конечно.

— Чувак, разве я откажусь? — голосом, полного притворного энтузиазма, выпендривается Стэн, но потом смягчает свои слова искренним, — пахнет очень вкусно.

Билл быстро опускает голову, но Стэн все равно замечает улыбку, вспыхнувшую на чужих губах. И от этого внутри что-то ломается и трепещет. Он напрягает каждый мускул лица, чтобы сдержаться и не улыбнуться.

— Суп-пер. Будет готово через п-пару минут.

_О, единственным будь моим-_

Таймер духовки оглушительно пищит, разрушая особый момент между ними, а, может быть, и разрушать-то было нечего. Скорее всего. Билл резко разворачивается с порозовевшими щеками и бросается вынимать еду, пока ничего не подгорело. Музыка все еще звучит, громко и в то же время — ненавязчиво. У Стэна в голове мелькают грезы о том, чтобы обхватить Билла, обвить его шею руками, положить голову на плечо и покачиваться вместе под нежные напевы.

 _Я твоя детка_ *

Билл кидает вопросительный взгляд, наверное, в недоумении, почему же Стэн все еще стоит и пялиться. Одна прядь волос спадает ему на лицо, а глаза поблескивают из-под ресниц. Не говоря ни слова, Стэн заходит на кухню, доставая тарелки, приборы и салфетки. Они играючи кружат в повседневных делах, и Стэн намерено сталкивается плечами; и все это так похоже на танец, который они никогда не станцуют.

Может быть, свидание все-таки пойдет Стэну на пользу.

~*-*~

Стэн стоит у входа в кофейню и заглядывает в окно. Его глаза пробегают по помещению в поисках синей рубашки за обещанным столиком в углу. Какие-то люди болтают, другие сидят в наушниках, уперевшись в экран ноутбуков, а…

А еще там сидит Билл.

Сидит в углу, в ярко-синей рубашке, судорожно сжимая пальцы, лежащие на поверхности стола. Стэн заметил эту дурную привычку уже давно — и каждый раз он борется с желанием схватить руки Билла и распрямить.

Он видит, как Билл качает головой и, разложив руки на столе, подается вперед, открывая себе таким образом лучший обзор на улицу. Он делает так каждый раз, когда они сидят вместе в кафе, и Биллу надоедают играться с жуткими плодами воображения. Он следит за прохожими, а Стэн следит за ним. Почти честно.

Он пробегает взглядом, в поисках кого-то еще, подходящего под описание его пары, но такого человека нет. И, когда Стэн осторожно толкает дверь и идет к столику, в его груди разрастается надежда, а кровь начинает гудеть в венах. Билл кстати ни разу не поднимает глаз. Стэн не совсем понимает, что это значит.

— Кхем, — кашлянул он, возвышаясь над Биллом, который все еще даже не пытался найти свою пару. Тот похоже испугался внезапного шума — резко поворачивает голову, на секунду выглядя даже злым. Стэн чувствует, что его собственные брови съезжаются к переносице, образовывая сконфуженное выражение.

— Стэн? — спрашивает Билл. — П-прости, я не смогу потусоваться с тобой, у меня тут сви-ви-видание.

— Знаю, — Стэн кивает слишком уверенно для человека, который совершенно не уверен. Он чувствует застывший на себе взгляд Билла, пока отодвигает стул и подсаживается, а затем, очевидно в момент полнейшей невменяемости, решает быть максимально честным: «Кажется, я и есть твоя пара».

— Ч-чего? — выражение лица Билла наглядно демонстрирует, что он даже никогда и не рассматривал возможность свидания со Стэном. От этого в груди немного больно.

— Ну типа, ты же… — начинает Стэн, но запинается, когда его захлестывает очередная волна тревоги. — Синяя рубашка, шесть часов? Кафе вниз по улице?

— Это Б-бен такое придумал? — спрашивает Билл, скользя безостановочно взглядом вверх и вниз по телу Стэна.

— Мне кажется, он участвовал в этом только косвенно, — размышляет Стэн, подняв одну бровь. — Больше всего, я думаю, постарался Ричи, он, наверное, думал, что это будет невероятно ржачно, я собирался-

— Ржачно? — обрывает Билл. Выражение его лица заставляет Стэна проглотить все слова — съехавшие вниз уголки губ, сложившиеся брови, образующие складку на лбу, но глаза — глаза это самое худшее. Карие глаза широко раскрыты, окрашенные тоской и плещущимся в них неуёмным ужасом. Стэн не может полностью разгадать этот взгляд.

— Свести меня с моим соседом-натуралом, — он чувствует, как его губы двигаются медленно, чересчур медленно, но сейчас его мысли занимает только, _почему Билл выглядит таким грустным, он не должен грустить-_ , — Ну, знаешь, хаха, как неловко.

— Ты ду-ду-думал, я на-нат-нат-, — Билл пытается выплюнуть слова, запинаясь о звуки. На его лице пробегает разочарование, когда он останавливается и делает глубокий вздох. — Ты думал, я натурал?

— Ну, типа, — начинает Стэн, даже сам понимая, насколько тупо он звучит. — А ты не натурал?

— Н-нет! Я думал, это т-ты _натурал_!

— _Я?_ — и Стэнли не уверен звучит в его голосе обида или удивление. Скорее он удивлен, типа, _да ладно тебе_ , Билл. — Ты думал, что _я_ натурал?

— Н-ну, ты мне ни р-разу ничего не го-говорил такого! — Билл похоже в шаге от того, чтобы закричать, его голос слишком резонирует с тишиной кафе. Стэн замечает, как одна женщина отрывается от ноутбука и упирается взглядом в Билла. Стэн делает страшные глаза, и, когда она с ним пересекается, то тут же отводит взгляд. Отлично.

— Но ты тоже!

— Нет же, я буквально ф-флиртовал с тобой все время! — Билл все же срывается на крик, но уже в следующую секунду его глаза расширяются, и он опускает их, избегая Стэна. Спрятав руки под столом, он все глубже и глубже зарывается в себя.

— Билл, — произносит Стэн, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, хотя под кожей взрываются фейверки. — Ты флиртовал со мной?

— Да, — шепчет Билл, наконец-то вновь поднимая глаза. Стэн чувствует, как его уголки губ ползут вверх, образуя широкую улыбку, а щеки розовеют. Он протягивается, хватая руку Билла, напряженно распростёртую по столешнице, переворачивает ее и переплетает их пальцы. Рука у Билла теплая и мягкая, и держаться за нее — прямо так, как Стэн и мечтал, и поэтому он тихонько сжимает пальцы, совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы Билл почувствовал легкое давление.

— Жаль, что я не понял, — честно отвечает Стэн, наклоняя голову, чтобы Билл не увидел, насколько же сильно он покраснел. — Мы могли бы начать встречаться раньше.

— Давай же, — говорит Стэн, утягивая Билла за собой, — выпьем кофе и пойдем в парк, там есть классное птичье гнездо, которое я заметил в прошлый раз-

~*-*~

Стэн обнаруживает у Билла в комнате целый ящик, заполненный до верхов мягкими лонгсливами с рукавами реглан. И не может решить, что ему нравится больше: возвращаться домой и заставать Билла, с любящеми и изнеможёнными писательством глазами, в такой футболке или воровать их видеть нежный взгляд Билла, когда он понимает, что это одна из его собственных кофт.

Стэну нравится надевать их и забираться к Биллу в постель под одеяло. Ему нравится чувствовать руки Билла, скользящие по ткани, — теплые, нежные и манящие. Ему нравится, когда пальцы Билла проникают под материал футболки, чувствовать кожу к коже, когда его большие пальцы нежно оглаживают бедра, спину, плечи.

А еще эти лонгсливы отлично можно использовать в качестве защиты, когда Билл начинает критиковать носки Стэна. Ну в самом деле, как может Билл осуждать крохотные безвкусные рисунки на носках, когда у него самого есть пятнадцать абсолютно одинаковых лонгсливов, просто лежащих стопочкой, ожидая, пока Стэн не похитит их? _«Прошу прощения, конечно, но я не из тех, кто не может выбрать одну кофту среди идентичных, Биллиам»_. Билл в ответ лишь смеется, и никто из них не указывает, что вообще-то Стэн очень любит эти футболки. Но в этом нет ничего страшного, потому что Стэн почти уверен, что и Билл любит дурацкие носки, и то, как Стэн мягко прижимает их к ногам Билла, когда они засыпают ночью.

— Хей, Билл? — сонно зовет Стэн, водя носом по подбородку Билла один раз, два, три…

— Да? — так же устало отзывается Билл, хотя солнце только начинает опускаться, проникая в окно робким лучом, оставляя на волосах огненные отблески.

— Кажется, я влюбился в тебя какое-то время назад, — бормочет Стэн, стараясь звучать словно мимоходом, хотя его сердце готово разорваться в груди. Так что он плотно прижимается губами к челюсти Билла снизу, достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать жар, который разгорается под кожей там, где бы Стэнли его ни коснулся.

— Я тоже, Стэн, — наконец шепчет Билл в тихую темноту спальни и крепче обнимает Стэна, притягивая его ближе. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

~*-*~

— Скажи, что я был прав, — открыв дверь, сразу же заявляет Ричи, как только замечает Билла, переступающего с ноги на ногу за спиной Стэна.

— Нет, — невозмутимо отрезает Стэн, отталкивая Ричи и протаскивая за собой Билла. Тот виновато смотрит на Ричи, сталкиваясь случайно плечом, но парень похоже не обращает внимания, поглощенный отказом Стэнли.

— О, да брось, Стэнарри, этим всем ты обязан мне! Без меня ты бы так и продолжал читать книжки Билла в моей квартире, продолжая сохнуть-

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — практически рявкает Стэн, стараясь заглушить своим голосом друга, и игнорирует тот факт, что только что сравнялся цветом с перезрелым помидором. Он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Билла, но его тоже решает игнорировать, вместо этого оборачиваясь к Эдди, который внезапно начал очень внимательно разглядывать свои руки. — Эдди.

— Послушай, мне правда жаль, но он не переставал зудеть о том, что ты слишком много читаешь учебники по бухгалтерии, и что _ты_ не обязан жить с ним, так что, возможно, именно _мне_ стоит посочувствовать, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Эдди. Его детская привычка — свалить все на Ричи, если сам Эдди слишком возмущен, чтобы все спокойно объяснить.

— Вообще-то, Эдди-Спагетти, мы все прекрасно знаем, что ты сам выбрал такую жизнь, а _ты_ , — Ричи развернулся и ткнул пальцем в Стэна, — скажи мне, что я был прав.

— Я уж лучше позволю смерти заключить мою душу в свои объятия, чем скажу это, — ладно, _возможно_ , это немного мелодраматично, но Стэна уже не остановить. — К тому же ты чуть все не испортил. Мог бы и _сказать_ , что я пойду на свидание с Биллом, знаешь ли.

Ричины звуки возмущения Стэном игнорируются, ведь, подняв глаза, он замечает, что Билл все также смотрит на него, и Стэн ожидал, что сам он смутится, но этого не происходит. Потому что глаза напротив сияют озорством и влюбленностью пополам: «Хм, н-но разве это было бы так весело?»

**Author's Note:**

> * Love Song (Lana Del Rey) в моем псевдо-поэтическм переводе


End file.
